User blog:Bendos the Silent/Late as usual
buuuuuuut I believe I've got some improvements done on the way we did brawling on TBHW. So yeah, first a review. So based on our votes, we will have no G-Power brawls and G-Power brawls here. It seems to be leaning a little more towards G-Power with some users, but we have both. Problem? If you want to do both forms of brawling, in order to use a Bakugan for both, it must have effects for both different types of brawling. If you're unsure of how to do that, leave me a message on my Wall and I'll help with that. So here's how it works. No G-Power brawls are what I prefer, so this is where I'll start. The last time we had these, we had problems with people god modding. Let me refresh your memory on god modding. God modding is when you avoid every single attack some opponent throws at you, go insane with power, act like you're a god that can't lose, that sort of thing. So here's what I've come up with: *You CANNOT avoid more than 2 attacks in a row. If you go over that, you automatically lose by default for god modding, no questions asked, do not pass go, all that good crap. *In order for a certain ability/attack to be unavoidable by any means, you must state it on your Bakugan's page. A Bakugan cannot have more than 3 of their abilities be unavoidable. *As for deciding a final winner without setting anybody off...I have only one idea. The players set a time limit on the battle. At the end of that time limit, the player who made the last attack wins. If you have anything better, by all means, tell me. I know this idea sucks, but if you don't have anything better, keep your mouth shut mayn. As for G-Power, I made a ton of mistakes when designing the rules that I need to fix. These may take a while to list. *NO MORE, I repeat, NO MORE automatically activated abilities. It completely ruins the concept of playing abilities at all, and it just pisses the opponent off when you pull stunts like that. I'm not saying any names, because I'm sure everybody knows who I'm talking too because I don't want to call anybody out here. *As for abilities that can't be countered...I'm putting a limit on those too. A Bakugan can have a maximum of 5 that aren't able to be countered. If you refuse to change it by 5 days' time, I will sweep through your pages and cut out random ones like those until there are only 5 unavoidable ones left. *We're keeping the concept of turns and 3 "actions" per turn. No more abilities cutting down the amount of actions or increasing them or stuff like that. As for abilities during an opponent's turn...meh...1 per Bakugan, take it or leave it. *Negating abilities is still going to be a bish to deal with in brawling like this. So let me put it this way. Any ability that isn't marked as "unable to be negated" or anything along the same meaning IS ABLE TO BE NEGATED. A Bakugan is allowed 1 ability that wipes out all other abilities no matter what. After that, nothing you can do about unavoidable abilities. *Brawls are to be held in Private Messages unless a tournament is going on. This goes for no G-Power brawls as well, unless both players decide otherwise AND everybody else in Chat wants to see it as well (must be a 'Crat present). If for some reason you can't access PM's, unless everyone else wants to see it, you can't brawl. No questions asked. *A Bakugan may have a maximum of 40 abilities in total. That includes normal, fusion, advanced, ANY kind of ability. Only 40 to a Bakugan. *As for gates, a maximum of 4 special ones that only work for that Bakugan. After that it's just overkill. sooooooo yeah, that's my thoughts. 'Crats, other peeps, let me know in the comments if you disagree with something or want to make a suggestion. :::- Bendo - I'm on a path you'll never comprehend. 03:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: Alright, once today is past, I'll have four free days until I have to go back to work (my final work week >:3 then I'm going back to school ._.), so I'll do as best as I can to work on the brawling rulebook for here. If anyone wants to help with the rulebook, PM me in Chat. I should be on later tonight, if not during work break. If you can't PM me for some reason or other...sucks to be you. :::- Bendo - I'm on a path you'll never comprehend. 16:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts